Convenience Store...
by Rhapsody81
Summary: Ororo, Logan, Jean and Scott make a stop at a convenience store on the way home. Please R


Author: Rhapsody  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Title: Convenience Store  
  
Disclaimer: Couldn't own them if I wanted too and I do!!!  
  
  
  
Pulling over at a Sprint gas station, on the way home down an almost endless road, we breathed sighs of relief. It was good to have a chance to relax and stretch. Scott, Jean, Logan and I were chaperones for the upper class annual camping trip. Hank had insisted on driving the bus back with the professor. Who were we to argue with him, I doubt even Scott wanted to deal with another rowdy, hormone induced teenager.  
  
I walked into the store with the intent to buy our drinks and an insane amount of junk food, courtesy of Jean's request. I heard the chimes from the door as it was opened again and it was none other than Logan. I had no doubt where he was headed. As he stood at the register counter, I could hear him grumbling about the poor selection of cigars, until he found what he was looking for. I do not understand the joy he receives from smoking those things. Looking at him stalk the counter, I had to admit I am attracted to him. Although I do not promote smoking, I like to watch him do it. Every time I a long cigar between his manly fingers, I think of my hand in his and our fingers intertwined. As he puts the cigar to his lips, so goes my hand and he inhales. When he exhales the smoke it surrounds him before it dissipates, but it never completely dissipates, it seeps into him. I seep into him.  
  
Vivid, vivid, wildly vivid thoughts, I definitely do not need to have them now. The drinks and food, oh yes, that was what I was sent in for. Making my way to the refrigerators, I had to remind myself of our list, Scott- Dr. Pepper, Jean- Diet Coke, Me- Mango Ice Tea Snapple and Logan- some accursed Canadian Beer. It is definitely an acquired taste. I never did tell him that I tried one of his beers on a late-night in which sleep was not forth coming, but somehow I thinks he knows. He always seems to know. Drinks? Check and now snacks. I just want gum, Bubblelicious Sour Cherry or Sour Apple. I blame Jubilation. Jean wants too damn much and Scott wants pork rinds, the hot ones. Oh, and I cannot forget Beef Jerky for Mr. Manly. Actually, I think that perfectly describes Logan. Manly. The accumulation of cigar smoke, Canadian Beer, beef jerky, leather, metal, Old Spice and testosterone makes my head swim in deep waters and I only get wet in one place.  
  
"Hey, 'Ro. You're daydreaming. You plan on paying for that stuff, darlin'?" Of course he says that with his flirtatious yet infectious grin.  
  
"You know, I am going to have to wipe that grin off of your face."  
  
"You promise, love?" That little devil he just had to wink.  
  
"Here, carry this to the car."  
  
"What, no please?"  
  
"Stop begging. Save some for later. I will be right there. There is something else I want to get."  
  
"Sure thing, darlin'" While back at the drinks, I noticed a T-shirt stand. I could not resist.  
  
I made my way back to the car with my purchases and streams of laughter running through my mind. I could see Jean cock her head to the side.  
  
Naughty girl, stop trying to read my mind and do not dare blame your current situation for your lapse in judgment All I received was a mental "humph", then telepathic silence.  
  
"So what did you get back there, Ororo?" Scott asked curiously.  
  
"Somethin' for me I hope"  
  
"Actually Logan, I got something for us all and I could not resist."  
  
"So what is it, 'Ro?" Jean asked. I handed each of them a t-shirt in their appropriate size.  
  
"Ha, ha, mine says 'Baby On Board'," how positively thoughtfully tacky. I love it! Thanks Ororo. What does yours say hun?"  
  
"'There can only be one!'"  
  
"I for damn sure say that describes ya, cyke!"  
  
"Read yours love"  
  
"Aww, 'Ro. What the hell is this?"  
  
"Since you are not going to read it, I will tell them what it says. It says 'Sweet to some, Mean to others'. Mine says 'Worship me like the Goddess I am!' And you are, 'Sweet to some' and 'Mean to others', that is."  
  
"What's the matter Wolverine, feeling a little out of tuned with your feelings."  
  
"Keep it up and you'll never have feeling again, Slim!"  
  
"Oh, do not feel threatened love. It is one reason why I married you after all."  
  
"Well then, I'll just have to show ya how sweet I can be later." The real thing sure does beat daydreaming in a convenience store any day.  
  
The End 


End file.
